Kategori:Andeby
1500-tallet 1579: Sir Francis Drake tar krav på landet Nova Albion, og bygger Fort Drake. 1596: Sir Francis Drake dør nær Puerto Rico, sannsynligvis på vei tilbake til Fort Drake. 1700-tallet 1776: Britene mister sine østlige kolonier, men beholder Fort Drake på Stillehavskysten. 1800-tallet 1818. Kornelius Kvakk tar over Fort Drake, og omdøper det snart til Fort Andeby. 1818: Kornelius Kvakk danner Hakkespettmilitsen for å beskytte området mot indianere og andre trusler. 1819: Spania mister de fleste koloniene sine, inkludert Calisota og omegn og er derfor ingen trussel mot den nylig grunnlagte Andeby. 1823: Kornelius Kvakk legger fjellvann i rør ned til Andeby. 1830: Clinton Kvakk, grunnlegger av Hakkespettene, blir født. 1880: Kornelius Kvakk dør, ca. 90 år gammel. 1897: Andeby treffes av den værste nordøstlige vinden i dens historie så langt. 1898: Hakkespett-militsen rir sammen med Theodore Roosevelt under angrepet på San Juan Ridge. Konrad Kvakk drar til Klondike for å grave gull. 1899: Konrad Kvakk selger Fort Andeby og Daudhestbakken til en skotsk gullgraver ved navn Skrue McDuck. 1900-tallet 1900: Hakkespett-militsen blir lagt ned. 1901: Clinton Kvakk grunnlegger Hakkespettene. 1902: Skrue McDuck og hans to søstre ankommer Andeby. Fort Andeby blir knust til pinneved under angrepet på Daubilbakken. Skrue McDucks pengebinge blir bygd. 1904: Skrue McDuck bygger en jernbane ut av byen. 1905: Skrue McDuck bygger Andebys kloakk 1906: Skrue McDuck kondemnerer jernbanen han bygde i 1904. 1908: Skrue McDuck forlater Andeby i 22 år. 1910: Clinton Kvakk dør ca. 80 år gammel. 1920: Donald og Della Duck blir født. 1930: Skrue McDuck kommer tilbake til Andeby og finner ut at han er den rikeste mannen i verden. Men han mister sin familie for mange år fremover 1940: Ole, Dole og Doffen Duck blir født. 1942: McDuck-imperiet stenges. 1947: Donald Duck og hans nevøer møter sin onkel Skrue McDuck, som under hendelser den dagen blir som fornyet, og bestemmer seg for å returnere til det offentlige liv. 1949: Donald Duck og Skrue McDuck ender opp i en stor gatekamp i Andeby. 1951: Etter dramatiske hendelser ender Skrue McDuck med å betale for den største julefesten noen sinne for barna i Andebys slumstrøk. 1952: Skrue McDuck og Maharajaen av Pengostan oversvømmer Andeby med statuer, de fleste av Kornelius Kvakk, for å vise hvem som er rikest. Ved å arrangere et falskt jubileum av Skrue McDucks 50-års-jubileum i Andeby prøver en allianse av B-gjengen, Magica fra Tryll og Gulbrand Gråstein å stjele Skrues formue (B-gjengens interrese), hans første tiøring (Magicas interesse), og dermed ta fra ham tittelen som verdens rikeste and (Gulbrands interrese). 1953: I konkuranse med Donald Duck og Anton Duck, viser Ole, Dole og Doffen at de er best skikket til å arve Skrue McDucs formue. 1956: Andeby opplever de verste jordskjelvene i dens historie. Jordskjelvene er forårsaket av Territer og Fermitter, som vil ha tilbake trofeet sitt som ble stjålet av Skrue McDuck og hans nevøer. En konkuranse melom Donald Duck og Anton Duck, for å se hvem som er best skikket til å ta over Skrue McDucks formue, ender med at hele Andeby blir dekket av fjær fra Donald Ducks fabrikk. Donald Ducks korte karriære som røykskriver ender ved at Andeby blir totalt dekket av røyk. 1957: Donald Duck kommer ueldigvis til å tømme farge i elva, og dermed farger alt drikkevannet i Andeby rødt. 1959: Under en internasjonal 'hvem-er-rikest' konkuranse Vinner Skrue McDuck over sin konkurent Gulbrand Gråstein. 1960: Anna 'Bestemor' Duck dør. 1967: Skrue McDuck dør, 100 år gammel. Kilde: [http://www.sobihob.no/?MenuAction=6&FuseAction=75 sobihob]